The Crash
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: Sakura loses her memory after being in a fatal plane crash on her way to China. Finding a new home there, she enrolls in a University nearby, which Syaoran currently attends. Can she remember her past? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!
1. Alone

Chapter1TheAccident **A/N:** Ta-da! My fourth fanfic! I've decided to post a science fiction/fantasy/action _novel_ which I have begun to write. So far I have the introduction and the first two chapters. I wish to some day get it published if it turns out to be really good. Okay, that probably will never happen, but I personally feel it is the best thing I have ever written, especially since I made up all the characters. Guess what that means? NO DISCLAIMER!!! *cheers* Okay. Enough of that, here is the first chapter of this fic! 

**Disclaimer:** *music* Cardcaptors is not mine, so please don't sue me!!! *music ends* 

**Chapter 1: Alone**

**A/N:** Okay. For this fic, the CCS gang are in grade 12, which is their last year of high school, which means they are 17. This whole fic is in Sakura's point of view unless stated otherwise. Hope you like this fic! 

"Oww, my head..." I groaned in pain as I winced while trying to sit up.   
I struggled to sit up and open my eyes, but found I had no energy to. I felt empty and lost. But I know I shouldn't, because I'm... I'm... Who am I? 

***Flashback***   
_"Buckle your seat belts and settle down while the plane prepares to take off for your flight destination of Hong-Kong."_ a voice over the intercom said. _"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask any of our flight attendants."_   
***End of Flashback***

I yelped in pain as I tried again to sit up. But then I heard people coming towards me.   
"Look! There's a survivor over here!" yelled the person.   
I heard some people scramble over near me and surround me. Finally I gave up my struggle and decided to open my eyes instead. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see a thing. Slowly, my vision began to clear as I saw three people around me, looking at me with wide eyes.   
"The only survivor..." I heard one of them say.   
And then it hit me. I was the only one left alive. But left alive from what? 

***Flashback***   
_"Do not panic in this time of emergency! Just take the masks and place them over your nose and mouth so you can breathe normally!"_ yelled the same voice over the intercom as before.   
The cabin was losing pressure and everyone was in a panic. And then it hit me: the plane was falling. We were all going to die.   
***End of Flashback***

I was on a plane. Headed for Hong-Kong. But then something happened, and the plane crashed. But then why am I the only one alive? 

***Flashback***   
"Oh key of my star, with powers burning bright, surrender the wand, and shine your light! Release! Windy card! Try to keep the plane up! Float! Help the Windy!"   
Two cards that looked like Tarot Cards floated into the air and released themselves and surrounded the plane. But it was too heavy for them, and the plane kept on falling.   
"Shield card! Release and dispel! Protect everyone from harm!"   
Another card came out of its seal as the plane continued to fall, speed increasing drastically. And then, the plane took a nose dive, and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Flames erupted as gasoline exploded, and the shield card was losing energy. It had failed, and was only able to protect its mistress with the little energy it had left. So she survived. Only her.   
***End of Flashback***

These memories... I don't want them. They are too horrible... Everyone screaming out in pain... But me, on the other hand, I did something... something special... even magical... but what? Am I able to do that again?   
"She seems to be okay."   
The voices of the people surrounding me brought me back to reality.   
"In fact, she only has a few scratches and bruises."   
"But how did she survive?"   
"I don't know. But it seems, its a miracle. This child has good luck, it seems. The gods must favour her."   
"But what will we do with her?"   
"I'm not too sure. Maybe she can tell us where she came from and who her family is."   
"Excuse me, miss," said one of the men, noticing she was awake, "what is your name?"   
Silence filled the area. All that could be heard was the hiss of the flames and the distant calls of the rescue team. I couldn't answer. If I was able to find my voice, I would've had nothing to say, anyways. All I could remember was how I got into this mess. But why? I couldn't remember why.   
"Miss?" he asked again.   
"She must be in shock."   
"No." I said.   
I couldn't believe I was speaking. I was alive. I would make it.   
"Pardon?" he said, turning his attention back to me.   
"No... I can't tell you who I am. Or who my family is. Or where I'm from!" I erupted into tears. It was over. The horror was over. But a new one had just begun. I curled up into a little ball having found some strength, and my body was shaking with my sobs. "I can't remember... can't remember anything... Except its all gone! All of it... I'm all alone..."   
"Well, we might as well give her a name, then, if she can't remember hers."   
"Hey, look at this!" said one guy, pointing to a tree nearby.   
"Oh, I get it! We'll call her Ying Fa since we found her by this tree!"   
"What does that mean?" I asked the men quietly, in between sobs.   
"It's Chinese for cherry blossom. You are in China now, after all, so you should get a Chinese name."   
My eyes widened as I entered a state of shock. Ying Fa. Cherry blossom. Sakura.   
"Sakura..." I whispered.   
"Yeah, that's right! Its sakura in Japanese."   
"No! I remember now... My name... its Sakura!"   
"Do you remember anything else then, Sakura?" one of them asked kindly.   
"N...n...no...." I stuttered as I began to sob again uncontrollably. "Its all I can remember... so few memories... all I remember is the plane taking off... and how I survived..."   
"You know how you survived?" asked one of the men interestedly.   
"Yes... I...I did something... With a staff... and some cards that looked like Tarot cards, but they weren't... a symbol on the back... I can't remember... Windy... Float... Shield..."   
"That makes no sense!" said one man, puzzled.   
"Sounds strangely like magic to me." said another.   
"The Li Clan deals with that kind of stuff. I never would of believed magic existed in some people if it wasn't for them. Maybe we should bring her to them," the third suggested.   
"I think, first," said a woman from the rescue team who had just approached, "we should get her treated and diagnosed, then find her a family. I'm practically positive that the Li Clan won't take her in, magic or not, because they are such an important figure."   
"Yeah, yeah, Ming-Yu. I guess your right."   
"Well then, what are we waiting for, Yu-Wen?"   
"Okay then. Lets go."   
I felt myself being picked up carefully as if I suddenly might break, then placed on a stretcher that they had brought with them. I began to feel sleepy as the effects of using the magic they claimed I had seemed to kick in. As I watched the rescue teams trying to put out the fire on the plane while searching for survivors, my eyelids began to droop and sleep took me. But it would not be a peaceful one. My flight on that plane continued to haunt me endlessly. And in my dream I was a candle, and when the plane fell I went out. But when I regained conciousness the memories I had made my light flicker once more. But it was put out again by the screaming. The screaming and the horrified voices of the others on the plane. And I realized that for once in my life, I was alone. 

**************

**A/N:** There we go! This chapter is done. Kind of angsty, but this fic won't contain more angst than necessary, so I'm not gonna make it an angst fic. I was just working up the plot. Now please, since I've been so good and written a chapter for your reading pleasures, R+R!


	2. A New Home

**A/N:** I'm back with another chapter of 'The Crash'! Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long to update. Oh yes, I made a giant mistake: the CCS gang are in their first year of University. Lets just say that they were in the summer of their last year of high school, which was why I put grade 12. Sorry about that. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captors. Thank you. 

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

**A/N:** Okay. For this fic, the CCS gang are in their first year of University, which means that they are 18. This whole fic is in Sakura's point of view unless stated otherwise. Hope you like this fic! 

"Sakura, honey, are you okay?" asked a lady kindly as I opened my eyes. "I'm Ming-Yu. You might be a little shaken up after the crash, but you've slept a little, so hopefully you're feeling better.   
"Yeah, a little," I admitted while smiling weakly at her.   
"Do you remember anything else? About your family, or yourself?" she asked me.   
"No... only about the crash, and my name. Also what you have learned, that I'm from Japan. I think, though, that I was going to start University in September... but that's it." I replied.   
"How are you feeling?"   
"As good as I can feel, I guess, after that." I sat up, supporting myself with my elbow. I looked around the room I was in. "Where am I?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you. You're at my place, and I've decided that you could stay with me, if you want, for a while, until you get your bearings."   
"Where is it?"   
"Where is what?"   
"My book."   
"Oh, you mean this?" Ming-Yu asked, while holding up my book containing my Sakura cards.   
"Yes, that one," I said while taking it from her.   
I opened it up, and took out a card. Taking the pendant on my neck, I turned it back into the Sealing Wand, and tapped it against the card lightly.   
"Small card, return the package back to its original size!"   
A tiny, little speck that looked like a large piece of dust flew into my hand and returned to a larger size. I unwrapped it quickly, and pulled out a thick wad of cash.   
"I... I'm not sure how I remembered this was here, but it just seemed logical. Its okay, I don't need to stay with you. I have enough money here for an apartment of my own, and to pay for University, until I get a job. Thank you, anyways, for your kindness." I said while getting up, surprisingly steady.   
"But, Miss, are you sure you'll be okay? What about contacting the Li Clan about your abilities?"   
"I'm sure I'll be fine. And anyways, if the Li Clan has any magical abilities at all, they'll be able to sense my level of power if they wished to find me. Goodbye, Ming-Yu, and thank you for everything."   
I left the house and walked along the road, unsure of where to go. I wandered around for a good fifteen minutes, knowing I couldn't be any more lost than I already was when I lost my memory. The streets began to get more crowded, and shop after shop were lined up, crowding the area. I realized I must be downtown. Looking at the chinese symbols, I guessed what they meant in the Japanese alphabet of kanji which used the same symbols, and found an information centre. As I was about to enter, I felt a slight pain in my head, and heard a voice from a memory long forgotten.   
'_Here, Sakura, if you ever go somewhere where you don't know the language, or can't read, write, speak, or understand it, just recite that spell._'   
I quickly repeated the incantation with the memory, and I was immediately able to read and understand the Chinese words in front of me. Opening the door of the information centre, I walked in, and up to the desk where a man sat.   
"What are the Universities available to attend?" I asked in perfect Cantonese.   
"There are three," the man replied, "here are there brochures."   
"Thank you."   
I retreated into another section of the room, and sat down in a chair, looking at the brochures. I scanned them quickly, and then something caught my eye. I quickly set aside the two other brochures, and looked at the one. It had special gym and martial arts facilities, and had some of the best cheerleading and sport teams in all of China. It also had a very good music and math program. Somehow, I feel I don't really like math, but something about it seems to remind me of something or someone that I can't remember. Same with the P.E. facilities. Oh well. It seems to make it kind of pointless, but everything else seems to be a plus, even, for some reason, that unidentifiable thing. Weird, I guess. I took a quick look at the map presented with it. Luckily, it showed where the information centre was, and I would be able to find my way there. I walked out of the small building, and headed in the direction of the University, which wasn't too far away. I went to the office, seeing it was open.   
"Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I would like to sign up."   
The lady at the desk peered at me. "For which classes?" she asked, typing it into the computer.   
I gave off a list of the main classes I would like to attend, and then the extra ones, such as music, gym, and cheerleading.   
"Are there any nearby apartment buildings?" I asked, after giving a down payment for classes.   
"Yes. About two and a half blocks away, you'll find one. It is the tallest building there."   
"Thank you!"   
I walked out of the school and towards the apartment building. I bought a large apartment which had two bedrooms, a balcony, a kitchen, a dining room, a bathroom, and a family room. It came with some furniture, and I decided I wouldn't change much, since I bought one that came with 'the works'. Change the drapery, wallpaper, and bed sheets, sure, and move around the furniture, but that was it. I decided I would make the bedroom attached to the balcony my room, and the other bedroom a training room. The family room would have a television and a desk, and the kitchen was attached to the dining room. It was nice.   
"I better go shopping," I muttered to myself.   
I left the room and got directions to the mall downtown. I bought food supplies, clothing, decoration, wallpaper, drapes, bed sheets, small decorative furniture, and lighting. I also bought some school supplies and other things. I had a hard time bringing it all back to my new home, but with a little help from the small card, I managed. Using the help of my other cards, I managed to have my whole apartment set up exactly the way I wanted it in less than three hours. I had been so distracted, that I hadn't had any more flashbacks or memories. But anyways, I was really tired.   
Stretching out onto my new bed, in my new, fluffy, pink pyjamas, I fell asleep, thinking all for the best. But I didn't know that it was the night that would haunt me more than anything else. Because they do say that the subconscious lives at night. And that was where they were. The memories. 

**A/N:** This was a short chapter, just to lay some grounding for the story. I left a cliff-hanger at the end, so that I didn't have to extend this chapter past simple groundings. Hehehe... saving the angsty stuff for the third chapter and beyond! Well, anyways, hope you like it! Oh yes, and I won't put Sakura's thoughts in italics, because since this is 1st person, its not really necessary. Ja ne! R+R, kudasai! 


End file.
